Diabolik Lovers: The Rise
by Ephonically
Summary: It all beings on a school trip. Everything seems to be going right, but no one really knows what's going on behind closed doors. Ayato claims that Yui can't and will never escape her, but he also says that she will thank him for it later. What does he mean? Little does Yui know that her deep past is going to haunt her, leading her into a future that she never would have imagined.
1. Diabolik Lovers: Cold Eyes

"Is everyone here?!" Yokoto-Sensei projects towards the crowd. Glutted with ardor, the group of students answered with a prodigious and convivial, "YES!" It is the first day of summer break and the second year students have a trip to visit Old Japan for two weeks. As we begin putting our luggage into the bus storage and board the bus, I heard my name being called from the distance behind me.

"Yui! Wait for me!" I quickly turn around to find out who was calling me, but instead I slammed into someone. It was like I hit a brick wall, whoever it was really had a strong body. It took me a moment to get myself together before looking up to apologize to whoever it was I bumped into. "Ahh...I'm sorry! I didn't know you were behind..me.." Towering above

me was Ayato. "O-Oh! I'm so s-sorry Ayato," I backed up and bowed in apology.

"I-I didn;t see you! I didn't mean to bu-" We made eye contact the moment I stood up, his cold and dark eyes pierced right through me and froze me in place. I broke eye contact and looked away. "Uhm..I'm sorry.." I bowed again to apologize, but was quickly disregarded when he grunted, "It's fine." and walked away. My eyes follow his every step until he disappears on to the bus, "Hmmm.."

"Yuuuuuuui!" The voice was getting closer and louder, when suddenly I was tackled from behind with a huge hug.

"Wh-" my vision goes black, who ever it was had covered my eyes with one hand and placed the other flat on my stomach.

"Guess who!" the voice said. "Uhm.." I responded. The hand on my stomach started to run their fingers back and forth, tickling me until I fell to the floor. After catching my breath, I looked up to see who it was.

"Maori!" I jumped up and tackled her with a hug. "I'm so happy you're here!" I back up and smile at her. "Especially since you have a bad habit of never arriving on time." I smirk. Maori giggles, her smile widening to show her gleaming, white teeth.

"Oh, Yui, what counts is that I'm here! Plus! Why would I be late and miss this trip? I couldn't sleep anyways because of how stoked I am!"

I laugh, "Well, I guess that's true. Now let's go before Yakoto-Sensei chew our ears off for being late for attendance.

We pick up our bags and begin walking to the bus. "By the way," Maori starts. "Hmm?" I answer. "What happened between you and cold eyes? I looked at her in bewilderment then realized what she meant. "Oh..Ayato?" I let out a soft sigh.

"When you called my name, I turned around to see who it was and ran straight into him.." Maori tries to hold in her laugh, but it ends up slipping out.

"Oh Yui! You're so clumsy!" I smile and replied with a giggle, "Well, what can I say?"

We reach the bus when I suddenly got this chill and feeling that someone was watching me. I shrugged off the feeling and put my luggage away. Afterwards, I look up and from the corner of my eye..Ayato. He was staring directly at me..but not even at me. It was like he was staring at my soul. His cold eyes were once again piercing right through me. I felt trapped. Staring back, I felt like prey cornered by a predator.

Maori realised what was happening, and tugged me away. I glanced back and Ayato's eyes followed me like a hawk. I blinked and quickly turned my head away to break they eye contact.

"Yui..?" Maori says. I jump and look at her, "Are you okay?" I gently nod and resist looking back. "I think I might be seeing things." I whisper. Maori looks at me confused and I answer, "Ayato..had a faint..smirk on his face...I think."

She quickly hugs me, "What's going on? I mean, every girl thinks Ayato is amazingly gorgeous but he's so hard to approach, let alone get his attention. So why is HE of all people picking on you?"

"I wish I knew Mao, but c'mon. We need to get out spot on the bus." We get on the bus and situate in the seats we chose. Maori lets out a loud strecth, "Ahhhhh! Finally! We can relax!" I giggle and look at her, "We haven't even left home yet Maori!" She tickles me and lays her head on my shoulder. "It's fine, it's fine. It's a 2 hour ride so that means...NAP TIME!"

The volume on the bus gradually increased the closer it got to our departure time. Finally after 15 minutes, Yokoto-Sensei got onto the bus and took attendance one last time and began explaining the lodging process for the trip while the bus drove away from school.

"Alright! Listen up children! It's about two hours from our lodging site so we are going to go ahead and make the groups. A total of four people can stay in one lodge: two boys and two girls." Looking around, everyones faces begin to light up. '_A lot of mischief is bound to happen with this.' _I think to myself. Yokoto-sensei clears his throat, "Alright! Listen up! It's a 2 hour drive to our camping lodge so we are going to go ahead and establish the groups. Its a two bedroom and one full bath in the lodge so we're going to have 4 people total in each lodge: Two boys and two girls. The groups, once made offical, CANNOT be changed and will be your partners for the whole trip. With that being said, BE CAREFUL." The whole bus, including Maori and I, started looking around the whole bus for possible people in our group. Yokoto-sensi then began passing around a the sheet in which we will sign up.

"I wonder who we will be stuck with.." Maori questions. "Hopefully someone hot! Oh! What if it's with Shiro?! Ahhh! I'm excited now!" She jumps and down in her set, giggling. "Maori, Maori! Calm down!" I laugh at her excitment. "Whaaat?! Just think! If he is, the chance I'll have over every girl that likes him!" I shake my head at her dream, "You do realize everyone is going to try and get grouped with him right? Besides Ayato, Shiro is also rather popular among the girls. Plus! You're obsessed! Don't get too excited cause if it doesn't happen you'll be upset for the whole trip!" She looks at me and pouts. "Hmm..ah you're right..but I'm not obsessed! Least not entirely..75%?" I tug at her ear, "And what? The last 25% is sleep right?" She laughs, "Duh!"

The list finally gets to us and we look and see that everything is already filled out except for the last group slot. "Looking at all the names the only two boys who haven't signed is-"

"SHIRO! YEEEESSS!" Maori almost faints, I try and calm her down and look back at the list one more time. My heart skips a beat when I finally realize who the last member of our group is...Ayato. Maori looks at me and hugs me tight, "I won't let him do ANYTHING to you, I promise." We sign the paper and pass it back up to Sensei.

We finally arrive at the lodge and every body is itching to get off and explore. Yakoto-Sensei stands at the front of the bus to announce that we have to settle into our lodge's and check in with our assigned teacher before we do anything else. After the announcement we all slowly file off the bus, get our bags, and head to our lodges. "Hopefully there aren't any bugs..specifically spiders in here or I will go insane" I say. "I. Hate. Bugs." Maori smirks and quickly grabs a leaf and throws it in my face, "SPIDER!" I jump back, and drop my bags, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I run backwards, wiping my body everywhere to get it off me and suddenly bump into something. "Ouch..Ah, are you okay, I'm sorry.." I suddenly get stiff hoping that it wasn't Ayato that I had bumped into again. "Hmm, Yui-chan what are you doing?" I felt the person's hand touch my head and suddenly appear in my face, "Why is there a leaf in your hair?" I turn around and see that it was actually Shiro behind me. I blink at him a few times, he tilts his head to the side in response. "Oh...that.." I slowly and turn to look at Maori who tries to look innocent in front of Shiro. "So Mao..you thought that was funny huh?" She tries to hold in her laugh and keep a straight face, "See Yui, you're just so cute I just couldn't help myself." I glare and begin to run after her around the site, after a good 10 seconds we hear laughter coming from Shiro and we both stop to look at him. "Uhm..what's funny?" we ask.

"You two are just something else. Though I've never personally talked to you guys, but I always see you guys together and you two, well, are very interesting." Maori starts to blush and I just look at her in well, no surprise. "Well Shiro-san hopefully you'll come to find out we're interestingly normal! So don't take us lightly during this trip!" I say standing my ground. "Hai, Hai Yui-Sama." he says sarcastically. As I was about to say something else, Ayato walks up from behind Shiro and places his hand on his shoulder. Shiro looks behind him and smiles at Ayato. "Did ya miss me?" Shiro asks. Ayato softly taps Shiro's head and says, "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I didn't. Now let's go." Ayato continues walking in the direction of our lodge. As he approaches me I look in the other direction in which I left my bags, as I begin to walk towards them, Ayato passes me. I stop to look at him, he kept walking but..he smelt like blood. I shake off the thought and run to pick up my bags and begin walking with the others to the lodge.

We settle into our lodge and decided that we we're all too tired to go out after checking in with our teacher and decided to map out what we were going to do tomorrow. We agreed to all pick one place per person and then which order we go to. "So! We are here for two weeks and luckily the first week is all to ourselves and since we don't know each other that much it's a perfect opportunity to have lots of fun and become the CLOSEST of friends" Shiro's eyes glisten as he says this. I look at him, _'He isn't what I expected it..he's really friendly and luckily he is' _ I gaze over at Ayato who is just sitting at the counter looking..

"Yui?" Maori calls me. I snap out of my trance and look at her in response. "You okay?" I nod in response and slowly yawn. "I'm just sleepy. I think it's time for bed for me." I begin to head towards the bathroom to get ready for bed, Maori and Shiro were still talking about the plans for tomorrow since they were the only two excited. Ayato got up and started heading towards his room, not looking back once at anyone. I get to the bathroom and look in the mirror. "Ew, I look horrible." I let out a soft sigh. "Today was such a long day..and Ayato..he's so.."

"I'm so what?" his voice says from behind me. He's standing at the doorway looking at me with an expression of boredom but yet interest. I jump in surprise and panic, "I-I mean." I look away trying to think of what I was trying to say. He walks into the bathroom and beings brushing his teeth. I watch him very carefully. "Uhm, Ayato-san. Earlier..I just wanted to know if you were still mad..about earlier." I watch him, he looks up from the sink through the mirror at me. After he finishes he turns around and looks at me. "Honestly, I don't remember what happen and probably could careless about it and..well you also." I felt my his heart drop from his words. I knew it..he hates me. "Oh. Okay..I'm sorry. I won't get in your away.." I smile and finish getting ready and begin to collect my things. I look at him one last time as he watches me intently. "Well, Good night Ayato-san." I smile and begin to walk away.

Then it all happened quickly. I was suddenly jerked back, my belongings fall to the floor and SLAM the door is suddenly closed and I'm pinned against it. After recollecting myself, I'm face to face with Ayato. His eyes are deep..deep and very chilling. I try to move but he just tightens his grip on my wrists as he holds them above my head, his body is pushing me up against the door to the point where I'm basically lifted from the floor slightly. I want to scream but I don't want to get hurt so I look at his eyes.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" I try and struggle again and he just tightened his grip.

"Ow! Ayato!" Tears begin to fill my eyes. I'm scared. I'm so scared of him, what did I even do to deserve this? He looks at me and smirks. "People like you disgust me." I listen to him, giving him my undivided attention. "You're all fake, you personality, your smiles, everything." The tears are too overwhelming that being to fall down my face. I try my best to keep quiet so he doesn't get more agitated than he is now. "What..did I even do...?" I ask. "What did you do?" he repeats. "You try and act innocent in front of me, fake just like everyone else. It pisses me off!" I softly begin to whimper, his grip is crushing me and it hurts. "Why are you crying? It's not going to work." He uses his free hand to wipe the tears off my face, following the stream back up to my eyes. He then runs his hand through the length of my hair and stops when he reaches the ends. "You think this pain is bad? Just you wait. You don't know yet, but you will get there. You'll thank me for it later too." I'm so confused, but i just nod in response. "Hmm..good girl." His free hand grabs the back of my hair and gently pulls it to the side, exposing my neck. He slowly comes closer and licks behind my ear all the way down to my collar bone. I shiver and try to push him off me but it's no use. "You can't and you won't escape me." he says softly. He unbuttons the first button on my blouse and runs his finger from the opening of it to my chin and holds my face in place. He stares at me long and hard and then tilts my head again. He kisses the soft part of my neck a few times and bites me gently. "You smell..so delicious I could just suck you dry." _Suck me..dry? _Just as he was about to bite my neck again, he stops and releases me. I fall to the ground and try to breath. I quickly gather my stuff and run out the door and into my room. Maori is in the room on her bed reading, she tries to get my attention but I just ignore her. I put my stuff away and jump into bed and hide underneath my covers. I silently cry non-stop until no tears were able to come out. My wrists are throbbing in pain but I can still feel his touch on my chest and neck. _What is he..? Why me? _Everything is so confusing, my head begins to hurt and I decided to just let it go. As the night silently goes on, everything began to get louder.

* * *

**Hello friends!**

**Back again ;3**

**Just would like to inform you that of course: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.**

**I don't wanna go to jail so please ; ;**

**Also~ Please freely leave your reviews (Nice ones Preferably)**

**want me to implant ideas into the story? Message me and I'll see what I can do :D**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**See you later in the words~**


	2. Diabolik Lovers: A Bond Forever Bound

The hot summer rays being too slowly over fill the lodge. As the sun rose, the immense morning life musical began to emerge from throughout the woods. I look at the clock: 7:00 AM. Everyone was still sound asleep since we didn't have to leave until at least 10:00AM..but I am wide awake. I close my eyes and relive the moment of last night that I still wish was all just a nightmare. I take a deep breath in and decided to get up to keep myself busy. I force myself to get up and drag myself over to the closet in where I kept my stuff. As I open it everything falls out and stumbles onto the ground. Maori groans from behind me, but quickly resumes her snoring. I quietly gather my belongings and put back the rest of what I didn't need neatly back into the closet. Tip-toeing to the door, I slide out and then make my way to the bathroom. I stop a few inches from the door and stare. I begin to get cold feet and nauseous as everything flashbacks into my mind. Letting out a soft sigh and whimper, I open the door. No one. _Well of course._ I say to myself. I get in and start the shower right up. Laying my things neatly onto the counter I begin to undress myself when I noticed something on my neck. A deep reddish-purple mark right at the corner of my neck and shoulder. I look at the mark and a sharp pain enters my stomach. Ayato did this. After looking at it long enough, I hop into the shower and thoroughly wash my body, especially over the mark, as if I have been defiled. After I feel clean, I hope out and quickly get dressed. I walk out of the bathroom and no one is awake still, so I hurriedly put my things away and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Yosh! I'll make breakfast for everyone!" I pull out my phone and pull up my music. I press shuffle and place it on the counter as "Rolling Star" by YUI comes on. "This song is perfect to keep me in an upbeat mood." I say to myself smiling. Skipping over to the fridge I open it up and pull out the eggs and bacon. I place them onto the counter and then open the cupboard to look for the bread. I see it but...it's rather far. I try reaching for it, standing on the tip of my toes, I try reaching for it. No use. I attempt again, this time jumping for it and still couldn't get it. I sigh and just decide that there's going to be no toast. As I was about to close the cupboard, an arm from behind me reaches for the bread and grabs it and places it onto the counter. I turn around to thank them, but it wasn't who I expected. Ayato was standing behind me, looking rather rough. Bed head with just his pants on, I turn around and slightly blush in embarrassment.

"Thank you." I say quietly. Ayato just nods and quietly drags himself to the couch and lays down. _Has he been sleeping there this whole time? _I ask myself. I shrug it off and continue cooking. I turn on the stove and place a pan on top of the eye, I get out plates and begin placing the bacon onto the pan. While those are cooking I begin to also cook the eggs on another pan. As soon as the bacon and eggs are done I place them both onto separate plates and place them onto the counter. Afterwards I butter the toast and place them onto a clean pan and lightly toast them to a golden-brown crisp. I get out a third plate to place the toast onto and turn around to see Shiro and Maori both sitting at the counter staring at me. I blink at them and smile, "Morning sleepy heads." Shiro smiles, though it was very weak due to the fact he looked like he was sleepwalking. Maori replies, "Good morning. Thanks for the breakfast!" and gets up to get out plates to eat on. "No biggie, just wanted to do something since I was wide away early." Though it was actually to keep my mind off of last night, I went with it. Shiro and Maori automatically begin to fix their plates and sit down to eat. I head over to the fridge to get out the pitcher of milk and four glasses. I place the items onto the table and turn around to grab my plate to fix, but at the same time Ayato reached and grabbed the same plate, slightly touching my hand. I jump in panic and quickly pull back my hand, as I do so Ayato also had let go and the plate falls, smashing into millions of pieces onto the floor.

"Ah...I-I'm sorry." I say. Shiro and Maori turn around and look at us in confusion. "Sorry, my hand slipped. I'll go get the pan and broom." Ayato says as he turns around and walks away. "Oh." I say in an upset manner. _I pissed him off even more haven't I? He hates me enough as it is..why did he take the blame? _I bend down to gather the pieces that were big enough for me to just throw away. I cut my finger on a piece of the shattered glass and yelp in pain. "Owwww.." I say. Maori comes up from behind me and stands me up. "Yui, you have to be careful! C'mon let's get you a band-aid, and, hey Shiro-kun, can you help Ayato clean this up?" Shiro responds with a nod and gets up to continue collecting pieces off the floor while Maori and I head back to our room. I sit quietly at the foot of Maori's bed and stare at my cut. I slightly squeeze it so blood comes rushing out, I flinch in pain but I keep squeezing so it could slow the bleeding. Maori comes over to me with a first aid kit and grabs my hand. I watch her as she gets out an antibacterial wipe and wipe my finger, I jump from the burn but she keeps cleaning. When she's done wiping she gets out a tube and opens it. She squeezes the content of it on to my finger where the wound is and then wraps my finger with the band-aid. "There, done!" She smiles at her tiny little work. She gets up to put everything away as soon as she does tears began flowing out of my eyes like little waterfalls. Maori turns around and looks at me in confusion. "Yui? What's the matter? Did it hurt that much?" She asks. I shake my head and just keep crying. I don't even know why but it won't stop. Maori comes over to me and sits next me. She lays her head onto my shoulder and wraps on of her arms around me, while the other is hooked onto my arm. "What's the matter? You can tell me anything, you know this." She says in a concerned manner. "I know. It's just-" I say as I sniff. "It's just I don't feel well." I say. She hugs me tighter, "Would you like to stay? We don't have to go out if you aren't feeling well. I'll stay and take care of you." I shake my head no and look at her. "No it's fine. I think I just need a little more rest. It's only 8:30 so I'll sleep for about an hour and hopefully I'll feel well enough to go." Maori nods and gets up. "Okay, I'll let the others know. Go ahead and rest." I smile, "Thanks Mao. For always being here. Also, tell Ayato..That I'm sorry. It was my fault." She nods and walks out, closing the door behind her. I get up and head over to my bed and lay down. I stare at the wall for what seems like an eternity. "Oh Mao..if only you knew.."

I wake up from the sound of the door opening, I turn to look and see who it was but the room was too dark that all I saw was the silhouette of whoever it was. I looked at the clock and it was 9:30 AM. "Thanks for waking me up." I say. I sit up to see who it was and it was Ayato. "Oh. Ayato-san..I'm sorry about..earlier." I say. "It's not a big deal." He says. He walks closer, and now I can see his face. His skin is very clear, and his eyes..they were gorgeous. Like little green emeralds dancing in the little rays of light that hit them. His lips..they..I shake my head to let go of the thought. "Is everyone about ready to leave?" I ask. "Yea." He says shortly. I considered his answer as my cue to get up, I get from under the covers and place my feet on the floor. As I was about to stand, my legs gave out and I began to fall forward. "Ah!" I cry and close my eyes to brace for impact with the floor, but instead i hit something firm but yet soft. Ayato caught me and holds me up tightly to make sure I'm balanced. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks. I nod in response, "Yes, Thank you. Again." He releases his hold on me but keeps his hand around me as a guard just incase I were to fall again. "I'm good." I say. He puts his hands down and begins to walk towards the door. I watched him walk away, he seemed so far but it looks as if I could still reach him. He turns to look at me and his eyes widen. He walks back over to me and places his forehead on mine. I quickly blush, but panic at the same time and jump away. "Look, stay still will ya?" He demands. I do as he says and he places his hand on my forehead. He looks at me with a concerned look and then tells me, "Lay down." I blink at him with a confused expression. "Idiot! Get back in bed now!" He yells. I do as he says and then look at him once I'm in bed. He looks at me and I just look back. We stare at each other for a while and then he turns around. "You're staying." he says. "Why?" I ask. "Because, baka, you have a fever! You're so dumb how do you not noticed it? It's your body." He says as he walks out the door. "Oh." I say. As soon as he mentions it i begin to start feeling the fever. In seconds I'm as miserable as I could be. Ayato comes back into the room, heading over to the blinds to slightly open them. "Geez it's dark in here." He says. He walks back over to me and places medicine and a glass of water onto the nightstand next to me. "Take and drink." He demands. I look at him and laugh. "What's so funny?" He says in an irritated tone. I shake my head, "Nothing..I'm just happy." He looks at me as if I'm some foreign object. "Happy that you have a fever?" I shake my head. "Happy that you don't hate me." I say. I sit up and reach for the medicine. My hands were shaking so much much that I almost dropped it onto the floor. I look at Ayato who knew what I was going to say. "I'm sorry.." I said. Ayato looked at me and let out a sigh. "I really don't mean to trouble you..I me-" I was suddenly cut off. Ayato had grabbed me by the chin and placed the medicine in my mouth. Following that he put his lips onto mine and I then felt a cool sensation enter my mouth. After I swallowed the medicine Ayato backed up and placed the water onto the counter and got up. "Rest." He says without looking at me and walked out the door.

I jolt awake by a loud crash coming from downstairs. I quickly jump out of bed and run out the door to see what had happened. I look downstairs to see Shiro, Maori, and Ayato all sitting in the living room watching a movie. "Oh? Look who's awake and kicking." Shiro says. I smile, "Uhm..Yes. How long was I sleep?" I ask. "About an hour or so." Maori says. "Really? Seems like forever." I say. I walk downstairs and sit on the couch next to Maori. From the corner of my eye I see Ayato looking at me, so I turned and looked at him and smiled. He turned away from me and continues to watch the movie. I pout in response and watch too. As the movie comes to an end it's about 11 AM and we decided to go ahead and go out to our four desired places. We agreed to go into town and look at the temple, as per Shiro's request. We gather all our belongings and head out the door. "Well, since we we're basically left behind. Sensei told us to just take the public bus into town." Shiro explained. We walk towards the entrance of the lodging site and stand at the bus stop. Luckily, it wasn't a long wait and we boarded the bus and headed towards the town. It's around noon so we decided to visit the shrine and eat at the shore. The temple is in the middle of the town Akaruku Chakushoku. Akaruku Chakushoku

stands for "Bright colour" which suits the place well. The sun is brightly shining down with not a single cloud in the sky as the soft breeze rolls over everything it touches. Once we get off the bus we start walking towards the shrine. We see the stairs heading up, long but we sucked it up and began walking. "So exciting!" Shiro says. "What is so damn special about this place?" Ayato asks. "What?! You don't know?!" Shiro says in disappointment. "Are we supposed to?" I ask in a sarcastic tone. Shiro rolls his eyes at me and stands in the middle of the steps and stares at us all. "Now listen here children! This temple is no ordinary temple. Akaruku Chakushoku, Akahoku for short, was the infamous, but yet elegant town of the immortal blood." We all stare at him as if he was insane, but that only fueled him more. "This town was ran by the immortal bloods, or as we know them, 'Vampires'. Many Centuries ago, they roamed the world as gods and we humans were their meals, just how domestic animals are ours. This temple here was the temple of where the ruler, or head master stayed." Ayato rolls his eyes and grunts, "Such bull, can we keep moving now? I want to eat soon." Shiro glares at Ayato, without acknowledging him Ayato passes Shiro and keeps walking up the stairs towards the shrine. Maori catches up to Shiro and asks him to continue the story, so while they talked I slowly followed behind listening also. _Shiro must've done a lot of research on this place. _Supposedly the reason why these vampires no longer exist is due to a civil war that all started because the Headmaster, Akito had fallen in love with a human, Aya. As they ran off and eloped, A civil war broke out over who would now be the Headmaster, but in the end it was just a slaughter. After a good ten minutes we finally reach the top of the shrine.

The path towards the temple was bricked, neatly placed in a spiral pattern. The temple walls were made of ancient wood which would seem to be very fragile but stands firmly in place. Surrounding the temple was a pond with cherry blossoms, but..they looked more red than pink. We all gaze and awe in amazement. "It's so amazing how such an old place is still beautiful." I say. "It looks perfect and brand new!" Maori says in excitement, "Let's go guys!" She pesters. We follow her and begin to look, we reach the steps of the temple and all stand there. "Are we allowed inside?" Shiro asks. A lady comes from around the corner, she looked very professional and smiled. "Hello there, are you guys here for a tour?" she asks. "Ah! Yes!" Shiro says immediately. "Well alright, just follow me then. I do ask you to be careful and refrain from pictures due the the rights of the temple owner." She begins to walk off and Maori and Shiro follow. I begin to follow also but then noticed that Ayato was no where to be found. "Yui? C'mon let's go." Maori says to me. "Ah..Ayato is gone, I think he got lost so I'm going to go look for him." I wink at her, and she blushes. She realizes that this is an opportunity to be alone with and just nods. I turn and walk towards the edge of the shrine and see Ayato laying on the bench underneath one of the cherry blossom trees. I walk over to him and reach out, his eyes quickly jerk open and he tightly grabs my wrist. "What do you want?" He asks. I flinch in pain, and he notices that he's gripping to tight and let's go of me. "Uhm, Maori and Shiro went to tour the Temple..D-Do you want to come?" I ask. Ayato lets out a sigh and sits up onto the bench. "Uhm, may I sit?" I ask. He nods and I quickly sit down making sure there was space in between us. "So would..you?" I ask. "No. This place disgusts me." He says in a cold tone. "Have you been here before?" I ask. "Plenty of times. Especially during the war." I look at him in complete bewilderment. _During the war? The civil war? That was hundreds of years ago._ "Uhm..but.." I can't find the words of what I want to say to him, and just look down at my feet. A sheet of silence covers us and he stands up suddenly. "Follow me." and he strides off. "Ah!" I quickly follow too, almost tumbling over my feet. We walk around the temple into an open area. It looked to be a garden. All the plant life shined brightly in the sun's rays and danced with the wind. "Wow it's beautiful." I say. "Yea.." Ayato turns away from the garden and continues walking on the path around the temple. "Ayato? Where are we going?" I ask. He doesn't answer me and keeps walking until we reach an exit that leads into the woods behind the temple. "C'mon." He says and he grabs my hand and quickly walks out the exit. We follow the path all the way up until we finally reach the end of the woods. I hear waves crashing against the cliff, and as we reached the end of the path we're standing, with a view as magnificent as it could be with a single Blossom tree right in the middle. "Wow..." I say. "This view is the only place that is special about this town. The only pure and true place.." He softly says. I walk around admiring the view. I could see everything. The mountains, the lodging site, the town, everything. "How do you know about this place?" I ask. Ayato sits underneath the tree and beckons me to come sit next to him. I blush, why? I have no clue, but I listen and sit next to him. He looks at me with cold eyes, but I see more loneliness than I see coldness. "I know of this place cause I've been here multiple times." He says. "Actually. I was born here, right underneath this tree." he says with a faint smile. My eyes widen and I stare at him. "What? Really?" I say in shock. "Yes. Actually, this cliff isn't natural. There used to be a hospital here, but after a huge tsunami hit, the hospital sunk along with most of this cliff." I blink. "So I guess technically, I wasn't born underneath this tree." He laughs. I felt my heart drop into a warmth. _His laugh.._ "Oh." Is all I say. He looks at me and reaches his hand out towards me. "Do you remember what I said to you.." He's back to normal, his eyes were capturing me. "Right now you are lost, very lost. But eventually you will be found." He says. "I'm so confused." I say. "You do...you do all this stuff, say all this stuff but I just don't get it!" I say. I stand up and begin to walk away. Ayato reaches for my arm and pulls me back, placing me into his lap. He tightens his arm around my waist while the other holds my hands together. "Like I said sweetheart. You'll thank me for this later." He says. "Let me go!" I squirm and wiggle as much as I can to get out of his grip, but he holds on tightly. "Ayato!" I scream. Suddenly, Ayato pushes me off of his lap, grabs my shoulder and pushes me, onto the floor. I'm laying upward, Ayato has me pinned, my wrists once again held by his hand above my head. He just stares at me and tears begin to slowly flow out. "I Just don't understand! Why me? Why are you doing _THIS _to _ME?!_" I cry. "Shut up!" He yells. "What..?" I whimper in response, frightened, shaking. "It's _BECAUSE _it's you." He softly says. "Aya-" Ayato's lips press against mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth. He wraps his tongue around mine, I try not to let him but he's has me in a position to where I am to weak to push him away. He releases my hands, and now is the chance for me to push him away..but I can't. My body begins to catch fire, it's hungry..for more. For Ayato. The man who I was afraid of not even 24 hours ago. I place my hands onto his chest, and he flinches, backing off and sitting up. I sit up too and look at him. His eyes grew colder. "Enough." He says. He gets up and storms off in the direction of the temple, leaving me under the blossom tree that bloomed with crimson petals.


End file.
